1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putting aids, and particularly to such putting aids for the visually handicapped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to assist in practicing putting are well known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,689,475; 2,737,392 and 2,719,719. All of these prior art practice putting devices involve some type of an alarm mechanism, such as a bell, or an electronic alarm, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,689,475 and 2,719,719, for indicating to the player when a practice putt has been successfully completed. However, these prior art practice putting devices are not intended for use on a standard golf course in conjunction with a standard type golf cup and, moreover, are not intended or designed for use by the visually handicapped so as to both assist such a visually handicapped person in locating the hole into which the putt is to be made as well as indicating to that person that the putt has been successfully completed. Thus, these prior art putting practice devices are primarily designed for normally sighted persons and do not generally consider the problems of the visually handicapped. Similarly, in considering the problems of normally sighted persons, electronic golf balls have been developed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,620,290; 3,782,730 and 3,935,669, for purposes of assisting a normally sighted person in locating a lost golf ball by means of an audible electronic sound which is emitted from the golf ball. Although such a golf ball may also be used by a visually handicapped person in order to locate the ball by sound, this does not assist such a visually handicapped person in putting the located ball into a hole or golf cup which cannot be seen by the visually handicapped person. Thus, once again, the problems of the visually handicapped in attempting to lead a normal life and participate in similar sports activities as their normally sighted counterparts have not been adequately considered and taken into account in the prior art. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.